


Vague Memories of Freedom

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 216: Free. Goes AU during 'Last of the Time Lords'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vague Memories of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 216: Free. Goes AU during 'Last of the Time Lords'.

She'd thought it had been a year since she'd last been properly free. Free to do as she likes, and move about without fear of death, and not have to witness others dying if she chooses not to.

Now, however, she knows that that year was _nothing_. Now she knows what it's truly like to be confined.

He carves his own frustrations from that year into her skin, and her ensuing screams just seem to excite him all the more. He takes it out on her that way, as well, trapping her wrists above her head.

She remembers freedom. Vaguely.


End file.
